


Cascade

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [15]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: "Run. Don't look back.", Breathing issues, Broken Bones, Chronic Pain, Crowd Violence, FebuWhump2021, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Getting from the hotel to the car to the venue is much harder than it looks.(Febuwhump Day 15: “Run. Don’t look back.”)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Kudos: 5





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Broken bones, breathing issues, crowd violence, chronic pain

The next day, the band found themselves in New Orleans, gearing up for an anticipated concert. 

George was still in a sticky situation with his ribs and the pain that consumed every second of his free time, but seeing as there was still a show to do and fans to please, he decided yet again to just suck it up and go on with what had to be done.

The band stood at the doors of the hotel into the massive crowd. Somehow, all 5 of them had to make it from the doors of the hotel to the rental car in ample time AND without getting absolutely trampled.

“Well, fuck.” John said. “How are we going to do this?”

“We just have to go.” Paul replied.

Ringo opened the doors, and Brian gave one last piece of advice.

“Run. Don’t look back.”

And just like that, everyone started running. It didn’t take too long for Brian to get to the car, but luckily, John wasn’t too far behind. Paul was able to catch up as well, and Ringo managed to take the last of the seats in the main backseat area.

Just as George saw Paul climb into the car, his ribs started to overwhelm him, and he took a brief moment to stop and actually take a breath. As he was stopped the crowd went absolutely wild, and they began to absolutely overwhelm him. Some pulled on his hair, some grabbed his arms, one person actually managed to steal one of the buttons from his shirt. It was chaos, and George felt himself drowning in every second of it.

Eventually, someone noticed his troubles and offered to escort him to the car and away from the crowd. He reluctantly accepted, only because the pain was so great that he wouldn’t have gotten to the car any other way.

With their help, he finally got to the car, and he squeezed himself on the floor. As he sat down, he felt completely exhausted, and his pain just seemed to worsen to the point where even taking a breath was getting more and more difficult. 

“Hey.” Ringo piped up. “Are you ok?”

George nodded, obviously dazed.

“I’m fine. Just keep going.”

The car drove off, and George tried to solely think about the concert ahead. 


End file.
